lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 008
"Yuzuki's Entertainment" is the eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite along with being the eighth and final chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary Having lost his drive to to Duel after his loss against White Knight and after considerable amount of damage to his psyche during the Duel, Yuzuki considers giving up Dueling and his position as owner of the seventh "Emperor Deity", not wanting to bear the responsibility any longer. Standing in the way of his decision is a Pro-Duelist with nothing but "Entertainment" on his mind, who wishes for Yuzuki to continue Dueling. Featured Duel 'Yuzuki Taiga vs. Gai Todo' Turn 1: Gai Gai activates "P.M. Wrench Whale" (Right Pendulum Scale 2) and "P.M. Sprocket Seal" (Left Pendulum Scale 7) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "P.M. Hammer Hamster" (3/1000/800) "P.M. Screw Seagull" (4/1400/500), and "P.M. Gear Gorilla" (6/2300/600), all in Attack Position. He activates the effects of all three as they were Special Summoned from the hand ("Hamster", destroying 1 card in Yuzuki's hand, "Seagull", dealing 800 damage to Yuzuki, and "Gorilla" letting Gai draw 1 card and gain 500 LP). "Chronos Focus Angel" in Yuzuki's hand is destroyed as a result. (Yuzuki: 4000 → 3200 LP, Gai: 4000 → 4500 LP). Gai activates "P.M. Palace", which allows him to add 1 "P.M." Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand during his Standby Phase. Turn 2: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Ring Master" (4/0/0) and activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Chronos" monster from his Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. He Special Summons "Chronos Focus Angel" (3/1000/1000). He then tunes the Level 3 "Focus Angel" with the Level 4 "Ring Master" to Synchro Summon "Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai" (7/2700/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Glint Samurai's" effect, shuffling "Focus Angel" from his Graveyard into his Deck and increasing the ATK of all "Chronos" monsters he controls by 600 ("Glint Samurai": 2700/1500 → 3300/2100). "Glint Samurai" attacks and destroys "Gear Gorilla" (Gai: 4500 → 3500 LP). As a monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Yuzuki activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Time-Fueled Battle", letting him place 1 Slider monster from his Deck into his Slider Zone, so he places "Chronos Magician Girl". At the end of his Battle Phase, he activates the Slider Zone Effect of "Chronos Magician Girl", discarding 1 card ("Chronos Plane Walker") to Rewrite his Main Phase 1 and Battle Phase, at the cost of his next Draw Phase and Main Phase 2 (Gai: 3500 → 4500, also, "Gear Gorilla" does not return to the field due to monsters moved to the Extra Deck before a Rewrite cannot be returned). Yuzuki then uses "Chronos Magician Girl" to Distortion Summon "Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon" (8/5000/2000) in Attack Position (it's ATK is double its original due to Yuzuki having Rewritten 2 or more Phases). Returning to his Main Phase 1, he activates the effect of "Glint Samurai" (as the act of doing so had previously had been Rewritten), shuffling "Plane Walker" from his Graveyard into his Deck ("Glint Samurai": 3300/2100 → 3900/2700, "Chronos-Eyes Dragon": 5000/2000 → 5600/2600). As "Glint Samurai's" effect was activated during a Rewritten Phase, all monsters Gai control also lose 600 ATK and DEF ("Hammer Master": 1000/800 → 400/200, "Screw Seagull": 1400/500 → 800/0). Yuzuki Sets 1 card. "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hammer Hamster", though the effect of "P.M. Palace" prevents Gai from taking any Battle Damage from battles involving Level 4 or lower "P.M." monsters with ATK less than or equal to the number of face-up "P.M." Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck x500 + 500. "Glint Samurai" attacks and destroys "Screw Seagull". Yuzuki ends his turn, as his Main Phase 2 was paid as part of "Chronos Magician Girl's" Rewrite Cost ("Glint Samurai" 3900/2700 → 2700/1500, "Chronos-Eyes Dragon": 5600/2600 → 2500/2000). Turn 3: Gai Gai Draws, then activates the effect of "P.M. Palace", adding "P.M. Drill Dragon" to his hand. He then Pendulum Summons "Drill Dragon" (6/2600/0) from his hand along with "Hammer Hamster", "Screw Seagull", and "Gear Gorilla", all in Attack Position. He activates the effects of "Hammer Hamster", "Screw Seagull", and "Gear Gorilla", as they were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, along with the effect of "Drill Dragon", as it was Special Summoned from the hand ("Hamster", letting him send the top card of Yuzuki's Deck to the Graveyard ("Chronos Jump Witch"), "Seagull", letting him gain 800 LP, "Gorilla", letting him place 1 "P.M." Pendulum Monster from his Deck face-up into his Extra Deck (a second copy of "Drill Dragon", and "Dragon", making all "P.M." Pendulum Monsters he controls being unable to be destroyed by card effects this turn), (Gai: 4500 → 5300 LP). "Drill Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" (Yuzuki: 3200 → 3100 LP). Gai then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Sprocket Seal", letting him tribute a "P.M." monster to let "Drill Dragon" attack again as it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle (he tributes "Hammer Hamster") at the cost of its effects being negated during this turn. "Drill Dragon" attacks and destroys "Glint Samurai" (Yuzuki: 3100 → 3000 LP). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Wrench Whale", as "Drill Dragon" destroyed a monster by battle, letting him shuffle it into the Deck to Special Summon a "P.M." Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck. He shuffles the "Drill Dragon" on his field into the Deck and Special Summon another "Drill Dragon" in Attack Position. "Drill Dragon" attacks Yuzuki directly, but the latter activates the effect of "Chronos Jump Witch" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon 1 "Chronos-Eyes" monster from his Graveyard, which uses to Special Summon "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Drill Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chronos-Eyes Dragon", who is banished via the effect of "Jump Witch" as it left the field. Gai chooses not to attack any further due to his knowledge of the effect of "Chronos-Eyes Dragon". Turn 4: Yuzuki Yuzuki's Draw Phase is skipped due to it being payed as part of "Chronos Magician Girl's" Rewrite Cost. Yuzuki activates the Field Spell "Chronos Dimension. He then activates the effect of the banished "Chronos Jump Witch", banishing "Glint Samurai" from his Graveyard to draw 1 card and place "Jump Witch" on the bottom of his Deck. Yuzuki draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Chronos Carbon Copy", targeting his banished "Glint Samurai", returning it to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Carbon Copy" as a monster with the same name, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Glint Samurai". As a "Chronos-Eyes" monster was Special Summoned, Yuzuki activates the effect of "Chronos Dimension", banishing "Carbon Copy" (whose name is treated as "Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai") to Special Summon "Chronos-Eyes Mass Maker (5/2000/1700) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. As it was Special Summoned while Yuzuki controls no other monsters and has 3 or more total "Chronos-Eyes" monsters on the field, in his Graveyard, or are currently banished, he activates the effect of "Mass Maker", letting him Draw 3 cards. He then activates "Extra Draw", discarding "Chronos-Eyes Ritual" and sending "Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. He then activates the effect of "Ritual", banishing it and "Silence Sniper" to draw 2 cards. Yuzuki activates "Chronos Transformation", letting him tribute "Mass Maker" to Special Summon a "Chronos-Eyes" monster from his Extra Deck with an indicator equal to that of "Mass Maker", but it must be a different type of card, so Yuzuki Special Summons "Chronos-Eyes Pulse Golem" (6/2200/1000) in Attack Position. As it was sent to Graveyard, the second effect of "Mass Maker" activates, letting Yuzuki send 1 "Chronos" monster from his Deck to the Graveyard, so he sends "Chronos-Eyes Wise Librarian". He then activates the second effect of "Chronos Dimension", banishing "Pulse Golem" from his field to Special Summon "Wise Librarian" (5/2000/1800) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He then activates "Double Blaster", banishing the "Wise Librarian" to banish 2 cards Gai controls, which he chooses to banish "Wrench Whale" and "Sprocket Seal" in Gai's Pendulum Zones. Yuzuki Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Gai Gai draws " ". During his Standby Phase, he activates the effect of "P.M. Palace, adding a second "Wrench Whale" from his Deck to his hand. "Drill Dragon" attacks Yuzuki directly, but Yuzuki activates his Set card, "Chronos Dimension Shift" as "Chronos Dimension", letting him target any number of banished "Chronos-Eyes" monsters of different card types and banish an equal number of "Chronos" cards from his hand, field, or Graveyard, then Special Summons those targets. Yuzuki targets and Special Summons "Wise Librarian", "Pulse Golem", "Glint Samurai", "Silence Sniper", and "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" all in Attack Position, while also banishing "Chronos-Eyes Fusion from his hand, "Chronos Dimension" from his field, along with "Chronos Magician Girl", "Chronos-Eyes Mass Maker", and "Chronos Transformation" from his Graveyard. A replay occurs and "Drill Dragon" attacks "Chronos-Eyes Dragon". Yuzuki activates his Set card "Chronos-Eyes Collapse", as controls 5 "Chronos-Eyes" monsters with different card types (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Distortion), which banishes all monsters on the field and inflicts 800 damage to both players banished by "Collapse" (Yuzuki: 3000 → 0 LP), (Gai: 5300 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. }} Trivia * This chapter, both in its name and plot, is a reference to , with both having strong themes about Dueling for fun, usage of Pendulum Monsters, and the character Gai Todo having many similarities to . Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc